Bloody Mary Labyrinth Style
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Oneshot - It’s Sarah’s first Halloween away from home and she decides to play a little trick on her dorm mates.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth (as unfortunate as that is) or anything having to do with Labyrinth.

**Summary:** Oneshot - It's Sarah's first Halloween away from home and she decides to play a little trick on her dorm mates.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bloody Mary: Labyrinth Style**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

Having been in college for two months, Sarah found herself quite comfortable spending time with her hall mates. As of right now they were partying in the common room. Pizza, soda, candy and parts of costumes were everywhere, Sarah's roommate, Erin and their RA, Casey, in an argument over which candy was better while a group of people played a board game and another group watched a scary movie, trying to scare each other during intense parts of the movie.

Spotting a flash of Hannah's blond hair, Sarah slowly smiled around her soda can. "Ready?" she murmured. A hand squeezed her shoulder and she cleared her throat. "Excuse me!"

Three girls watching the movie screamed at the sudden shout, grabbing each other in fear. Casey and Erin ignored her and the group playing a game turned to look at her, Anna stealing one of Wendy's cards and immediately having it stolen back, a pillow meeting her face.

"What?" Melonie asked dully.

"I wanna tell a ghost story."

"I love ghost stories!" Hannah chirped, incredulous stares send her way as she was one of the three who screamed. "What?"

"Fine," Casey interrupted. "Let Sarah tell her story then we can finish up in here as it's nearing midnight."

Sarah grinned and took a seat on the table, waiting for her hall mates to assemble before her. Clearing her throat she sat up straight. "Once upon a time, a long, long time ago-"

"Use one or the other Sarah," Erin scolded.

"Fine. A long, long time ago there was a young king named Jareth. He stared out sane but slowly began to lose his sanity. He began referring to his subjects as goblins. When one of them would misbehave, while normal people would just slap them on the wrist, he'd behead them and suck their blood dry!"

"Ewwww!" came a chorus from most of the floor.

"Now, the townspeople realized that if they even stepped a foot out of place, they'd be killed so they were very, very careful. When no one misbehaved he had no one else to drink from so he began killing all those that wore purple one day, or all those that had blue eyes.

"And slowly the town began to fade away into nothingness. The townspeople decided the needed to do something so they charged the castle one night, charged it and killed the king. They cut off each limb and allowed him to bleed to death. With his last breath he dealt with the devil to return and gain revenge upon the townspeople.

"Three hundred years passed but then one day, a girl was dared to stand before a mirror and call from him three times. Her friends raced through the streets screaming. A young king had reached through the mirror, grabbed the girl and dragged her through the mirror into another world. Thinking the girls were kidding, they looked for the missing child. She was never seen again.

"Another few years passed before another child called for him. She disappeared but this one reappeared only… she had _no_ blood left in her body. Since then, dozens upon dozens of children have disappeared for a week only to reappear with no blood in their body but no wounds to suggest how they'd lost it.

"The rules have been passed down through the ages. At the stroke of midnight on Halloween, you stand before the mirror and if you whisper '_Jareth'_ three times, he comes and kidnaps you to bring to his castle in another world and suck you dry!" Sarah whispered, savoring the looks on her dorm mates' faces.

"Do it."

All eyes turned sharply to Erin who smirked wickedly. "What?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Do it. I _dare_ you."

Sarah's eyes flashed. "I'm not gonna do it."

"I double dog dare you!" Casey chirped.

"I just said-"

"I _triple_ dog dare you." There was a chorus of 'ooooooo's from the others. Sarah shot them a dark glare then turned her glare upon Sarah Scarlet.

"I'd just like you to know I hate you very much so." Scarlet just grinned wickedly. Getting to her feet, Sarah stomped towards the bathroom and paused in the doorframe.

"You must do it! Triple dog dare!" Daliha cried.

"I know that!" Sarah snapped.

"So go," Melonie ordered and lightly pushed Sarah's shoulder. "And do it."

"Fine!" She stomped up to the mirror and shifted uneasily. "Erm… are you all going to watch?"

"Yes!" Casey cried, arms wrapping around Hannah who looked pale beneath the freckles. "Now do it!"

Sarah turned to the mirror and took a deep breath. "Jareth." The lights started flickering and someone let out a surprised squeak. "Jareth." This time the lights shut off sending the rooms into darkness. Someone let out a scream followed by Laura telling Casey to shut up, the R.A. immediately snapping back that it wasn't her. Sarah swallowed hard and opened her mouth.

"Don't do it!" someone wailed.

"Do it!" someone else shouted.

"Shut up Scarlet!"

"You shut up Anna!"

"JARETH!" Sarah shrieked.

Everyone stopped and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The lights slowly turned back on and Sarah peeked open an eye. The mirror was empty. She looked around the bathroom but found no messy haired Goblin Kings. Turning to the doorway she found her hall mates crowded there.

She shrugged. "Looks like he didn't show."

"Oh I wouldn't quite say that."

She spun and shrieked, Jareth standing there, arms crossed and smirking. Vaulting towards the doorway, everyone took off screaming. When Sarah screamed, they looked back and found her trying to get away from the blond haired man holding her back.

"Help!" she cried as he took a step back and they disappeared.

Turning to the person beside them, each girl blinked then let out shrill screams and raced back into their rooms, doors slamming and locking shut. Burying herself beneath her blankets, Erin shut her eyes tightly and cursed the day Sarah chose this particular college to attend.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back in the Underground, Sarah collapsed into a fit of laughter, Jareth joining in. He flopped onto his throne and grinned widely as she sat on the ground before his feet, arms wrapped around her stomach. "Did… you… see… their… faces?!"

"Brilliantly done my dear. You were fantastic."

"As were you good sir." She smiled. "Thanks for helping me Goblin King."

"You're welcome." He frowned. "But you _can_ call me Jareth, Sarah."

"Isn't that disrespectful your highness?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Whilst running the Labyrinth my dear," he leaned forward. "But not as an ally."

She blushed and leaned away. "Yes Goblin King." He rolled his eyes. "I should be heading back though before my RA calls the cops."

"Yes, yes."

He curled a wrist, crystal appearing. "This will take you back as well give you your Halloween gift."

"Oh… thank you." He nodded and held the crystal out.

Before she took it, he murmured, "here's the treat but where's the trick?"

Her fingers wrapped around the crystal and her eyes widened. "Gob-" He disappeared, her room reappearing. Looking around, she found a lump on Erin's bed where the brunette had passed out. Everything else looked pretty safe… She looked to her hand and found her treat, a piece of chocolate. With a shrug, she bit into it and found her trick.

"Damn it Jareth! You know I hate peaches!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

XD Ah ha! Poor Sarah! I know this was short but I was distracted by scary movies!

Happy Halloween!

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
